


normalcy

by sayohjna



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, I found this in my drafts, Lisa being oblivious: the fic, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayohjna/pseuds/sayohjna
Summary: Sometimes Lisa doesn't understand the things Ako and Tomoe do. But hey, what would an only child know?
Relationships: Udagawa Ako/Udagawa Tomoe
Comments: 15
Kudos: 28





	normalcy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hexagonsun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexagonsun/gifts).



> “[sees ako and tomoe kissing each other goodbye on the mouth] hmmm well i dont have a sister... who am i to judge'' -nicole about lisa

Usually when Lisa invites Ako over, they play NFO together, or they bake cookies, or work on homework together. But today was different. 

‘Can my Onee-chan come over too?’ Ako had asked. 

‘Of course she can,’ Lisa had answered. So now she's sitting in her living room, watching Ako and Tomoe make out.

Do sisters usually kiss each other on the lips? Lisa isn't sure. She's fairly sure Sayo and Hina don't do that, but how would she know. Plus, they have their own issues to work through. Maybe they would kiss if they were closer.

Ako and Tomoe are very close. It's really sweet to see, actually. Lisa sometimes wishes she could dote on a younger girl like that. But Lisa was cursed to be an only child. 

She knows that Tomoe and Ako shower together. Lisa showered with her mom when she was little, but that stopped when she was, like, six. She did find it a little weird when Ako first told her, but she's not going to judge anyone. 

Lisa doesn't mind being a witness of sisterly love, but she has to admit she's getting a little bored. She clears her throat, and Ako and Tomoe break apart. 

"Hey, why don't we bake some cookies?" Lisa asks. 

"Sure! That'd be really cool!" Ako says. "We can make cursed cookies with demonic icing!" 

The three of them head to the kitchen. 

"Alright, could one of you get the mixer out? I'll start melting the butter," Lisa says. 

"Onee-chan, you're really strong! Help me pick up the mixer!" Ako begs. 

"Of course," Tomoe replies. She lifts the mixer with ease and sets it on the counter. 

The three girls mix up the butter, eggs, and sugar. 

"Can I have some cookie dough?" Ako asks. 

"Right now? We haven't even put the flour in," Lisa says. "Do that first, and then you can have some."

Ako nods and grabs the cup. "I put in the flour of, uh, darkness! And make the cookies more powerful than before!"

Tomoe grins. "Good job, Ako. I'm sure the darkness cookies will taste great."

"Yep! I agree!" Lisa says. She's glad now that she doesn't feel so much like a third wheel. Except Tomoe is still not really paying that much attention to her. Hm. 

Ako eats a spoonful of cookie dough as Tomoe and Lisa divide up the dough on cookie sheets. As soon as they put the cookies in the oven, Ako checks the time and looks startled. 

"Ah, I have to go home and play NFO with Rin-rin! There's a new event starting today and I promised her to join as soon as it opened," Ako says. 

Lisa nods, slightly disappointed. "Ah, that's ok. Tomoe and I can put icing on the cookies alone."

“Yeah. Make sure to make really cool designs! Bye, Lisa! Bye, Onee-chan!” Ako says. She grabs Tomoe and pulls her in for another kiss.

“Bye, Ako…” Tomoe replies, blushing. Then she seems to notice Lisa for the first time in a while. “Ah, Lisa-san. I better get going too. Wouldn't wanna keep the band waiting.”

“Okay, bye!” As Tomoe exits the room, Lisa smiles. “Ako and Tomoe are really close, huh. I wish I had a sister too.”


End file.
